


Warmth

by robindulgence



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindulgence/pseuds/robindulgence
Summary: The heating’s out in Jason and Roy’s safehouse. Blankets and cuddles are the solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JayRoy Week 2016 Day 7 – Domestic Fluff

“When the fuck is the heating going to be fixed?” Roy ground out, trying to stop his teeth chattering. Some douchebag group of thugs had taken out a bunch of utility stations earlier. They’ve been apprehended by the bats but the power and heating still wasn’t back and it was the dead of winter. Roy was huddled up on the sofa, their duvet and a blanket wrapped around him.

“Here.” Jason wandered over, two blankets wrapped around his shoulders, holding out a thick wooly jumper; one of his. Roy eagerly reached up, grabbing it and putting it on without dislodging the duvet too much. It was a grey fuzzy jumper with snow and a robin on it. Part of Roy desperately wanted to know who had given it to Jason or if he’d bought it himself, but the larger part of him was more interested in pulling Jason onto the sofa with him and snuggling up to his warm boyfriend and their warm blankets. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was freezing, it would be quite a nice romantic night. The only light in the safe house came from torches and emergency lamps, as well as a couple of candles, and cuddling up to Jason was always nice.

“It’s not that bad.” Jason commented, spreading his two blankets over both of them better and wrapping an arm around Roy as he settled under the warm blanket and duvet mound. Roy was 100% sure that Jason was lying and was just as cold as him but was using it as an excuse to pull Roy in for more snuggles.

Roy pressed close against Jason, resting his head against his shoulder as he got comfy. It was nice like this, all warm and cosy wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. If only his nose didn’t feel like there was ice on it. Grinning, he turned and rubbed his frozen nose against Jason’s neck, making him flinch and even let out a yelp.

“The fuck, Roy?” Jason looked at him accusingly.

“Well, if you’re not cold, you can warm me up!” Roy replied, still grinning and trying to lean in to get his nose on Jason’s skin again as Jason tried to hold him back.

Jason gave up, throwing the top blanket over Roy’s head. “There.” He grumbled, ducking to get his head under it too.

It was too dark under the blanket to see anything but Jason could still clearly feel Roy's nose against his shoulder.

“I swear to God, Roy…” Jason reached out, finding the back of Roy’s head and pulling him in. It was a little clumsy in the dark under the blanket, but he managed to find Roy’s nose and press a kiss to it. “Better?”

Roy’s heart fluttered the same way it always did when Jason did something sweet, which was pretty often, much to Roy’s enjoyment. “Maybe a few more-“ Roy didn’t have to finish the cheesy line before Jason was pressing more kisses to Roy’s nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.

Roy relaxed into Jason’s arms, content to kiss him forever, even if it was getting a little hard to breathe under the blankets. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but we’re not setting something on fire to warm you up.” Jason replied and Roy laughed. He’d only half considered the idea earlier.


End file.
